What do you want, Malfoy?
by SiriuslyMillie
Summary: What happen's when Dumbledore says that all the students in the same grade from every house have to spend one hour together each day? What do the students come up with? This is my first fanfiction, and I'm norwegian so I hope you don't mind any spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal September day at Hogwarts when Hermione Granger comes in the dining hall. As usual she is carrying books.

"Gaah! It's so much homework! I can't believe! I thing I'm gonna die!" she can hear Ron complaining.

"It's not that bad." She says to him.

Ron opens his mouth to say something when an apple hits him in the head. "Bloody hell…" he's muttering to himself.

They look in the direction the apple came from, and they see the slytherins hysterical laughing at them.

"God, I hate that they think they can do whatever they want with us! You should do something back, Ron!" Hermione says. She really wants to punch them or hurt them.

"No, I don't think so Hermione. I mean…" Ron starts, but Hermione cuts him off. Then Harry comes up beside Ron. "Hey, what's up?" He asks them, but none of them answer him. "Gosh! What have I done this time? Hey guys I really didn't mean that 'kick my ass'-"

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione says and starts to walk up to the slytherin-table where they still laugh at Malfoy's prank.

"You! You pompous, stuck-up, elitist little-!" She yells at Malfoy, and pulls up her wand pointing at him.

"Save your breath, you little mudblood" Draco starts still with the slytherin's laughter in the background.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Taking back her wand and starts to go away when she hears Malfoy voice. "Why don't you try, Grang-" He didn't get the opportunity to finish the sentence before Hermione punched him in the face, took his head and pushed it in a cake and stormed out of the dining hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Stupid… Malfoy… idiot… with… merlin's… beard!" What the spell? Why did she do that!? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Hey, Hermione! Hold on! Ron yells after her with Harry running after him.

_With Merlin's beard! I don't want them around right now. Can't they just go away? _

"Gosh! Hermione, can you slow down a little? Bloody hell, what's going on?" A confused Harry asks.

"Nothing." She mumbles and setting up the speed, she didn't want to talk to them right now.

"Nothing?"- Ron ask her-"You punched Malfoy in the face! That's NOT just nothing!" They all stop In front of the library. There where silence for a while that seemed to last forever.

"He deserved it you know. He threw an apple in your head, Ron." She whispers and walk into the library, letting the two boys stand there, alone.

_Why the spell did I punch him!? _She thought. _He did help me last week when I was upset about Ron dating Lavender last week!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She sat with the lake and stared out in the horizon. She cried.

"Why? Why did he start dating her? When I finally found out I had feeling for him?" She asked herself. Then she heard something, turning around she could see a person coming closer, but she couldn't see who.

"Who's there?" She called out to the person who was coming closer. It was Draco Malfoy. They stared at each other for a while.

_Wow, how lovely eyes he- _Wait, what? Pushing the thought away she says "What do you want, Malfoy?" _she had to ask! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _"Beautiful isn't it? At nigh- are you? Are you crying?" She turned around and let out a sob. And then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It's Weasly isn't it? I heard he's dating Lavender. Huh..?"

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Malfoy turned her around, so she could stare up in his lovely silver eyes.

"You gotta get over him, Granger" He says and plant a kiss on her forehead. "This never happened, Granger! Got it?" He says and starts to go up to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\End of flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the HP series **

He was in shock. _She punched me! The cake wasn't so bad, but she punched me!_ _And I had been so kind to her that night! I had calmed her down! _

Draco stands up and start's to walk down to the Slytherin's common room with Crab and Goyle after him. "Get away from me!" He says to them. _Oh, Merlin! How they annoys him! Idiots! _He thinks when they just stare at him. "I said: Get away from me!" He yelled, now really angry. After a little staring contest they finally walked away from him. Suddenly he starts to walk, but then stops and thinks for a while for so to change direction. Speeding up he almost crash into some freshmen-years.

"Watch where you go, idiots!" He yells to them. The freshmen-years looked terrified up at him. This just makes the blond-headed boy to smirk evilly. _I have to find her! But where is she? Hah! What a stupid question_, he knew where she was: the library! For the second time he switched direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I just got that feeling that I need to explain to him why I punched him. Hermione thought as she picked up her books and start look for Malfoy. She was thinking so much that she didn't notice the tall blond slytherin boy in front of her. She crashed into him, but he catches her before she could fall. When she looked up- "Bloody spell!" she mumbled to herself when she met the lovely silver eyes to Draco Malfoy.

_Wow, how handsome he looks, and his lovely- wait, what!? It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about! _Pushing the thought away she takes a step back. She looks in another direction, don't want to make eye contact with him. "Ehrm… Are you okay?" he asks her. Meeting his eyes. Take a deep breath. Finally she nods. Slowly he takes her face in his hands. Coming closer, and stops up a bit. They're so close that their noses almost touch each other.

_Bloody hell! Just kiss me! _She though closing her eyes

And finally their lips touch. The kiss felt like it last forever, but too soon it was over again. Slowly opening her eyes they stared at each other. _Say something! _But she only got to think it before he turns around and walk away. "Bloody hell…" she whispered to herself before falling on the floor, and cry hysterical.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

God, Merlin! He couldn't stop himself! But when he stared down in her lovely hazel eyes, and that lovely curly hair, he just couldn't think clearly. He turned in the direction he came from. There she was hysterical crying on the floor. He started to go over to her. He wanted to explain himself that he was cached up in the moment. He wanted to take her close to him and whisper to her that everything's going to be alright. But then he heard their voices: Potter and Weasly! He runs away, but he didn't miss Weasly's words: "You're so dead, Malfoy!"

"Where have you been?" Goyle asks him when he finally comes to the Slytherin's common room. He just looks at them for a while and walks to the boy's bedroom. He can hear them coming slowly into the room. "What's going on?" one of them ask him, he doesn't hear who it is. Both of them sound like idiots. "Leave me alone!" he just says to them, he didn't want to talk to any of the idiots. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, are you alright?! It was that little shit Malfoy, huh..?" It was Ron trying to make contact, but she didn't want to talk to them right now. She just wants to go to her bed and cry herself to sleep. "You're so dead, Malfoy!" She can hear Ron scream. "Ronny! What on earth are you doing? Uh! Is it her? Come Ronny-bunny, let's go!" It was that freaking girl Lavender. "But… Hermione…. Wait…" And then they were gone.

"Hermione? Are you ok? Lavender and Ron isn't here. It's just me… Do you want to tell me what happened?" it was Harry. Harry helped Hermione up, and together they walked up to the Gryffindor's common room. "Ehm… I'll just go to bed, god night Harry." She says to Harry, and walks up to the girl's bedroom. Crying herself to sleep, as she planned.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everyone was shocked. The dining hall was so quiet you could hear a raindrop fall. "Wait, what did you say, professor Dumbledore?" a random girl from hufflepuff asks. Hermione was sitting in front of Ron and Harry, when Dumbledore repeat the shocking news. "Now in these hard times, I have decided that all the students in the same grade from every house are spending one hour together each day during the last lesson." "Bloody hell!" Harry, Ron and Hermione mumbled to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous:_

_«Now in these hard times, I have decided that all the students in the same grade from every house are spending one hour together each day during last lesson" "Bloody hell!" Harry, Ron and Hermione mumbled to themselves._

_/\_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione was on her way to the last lesson. _Was Dumbledore got mad or something? What did he think about when he said that? I mean; what happens when you put Slytherins and Gryffingdors together? Exactly, you don't do it! If you don't want the whole world to be destroyed! _

Finally reaching the door where it stands 6th graders on, she opens the door and slowly walks in. It was just some students from Rawenclaw. _Good Merlin thanks! It wasn't the Slytherins! _She thought, and could calm herself down a little bit, but the anger flew up when Lavender and "Runny-bunny" came out the door. Lavender sent her an ugly look, and pointed on some other Gryffindor girls and walked over to them.

"Hey, I don't take the thought to stay there and hear all that girlishly talk over there. What about you?" Harry asks her when he came over to her. Hermione just smile at him, glad that Harry chose her instead of Ron. After a while of waiting it seemed like everyone had come. There was an awkward silence between the students. Everyone was standing in groups and just looked at the other groups with disgusts. "Ehm… You know we have to do something right?" a random boy from Rawenclaw asked all in the room, but no one answered him. After a long time with another round of awkward silence Hermione came up with an idea. "You know-"she said shyly "-we could play some truth or dare?" Everyone in the tiny group start to discuss this. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Okay, we're in." the Hufflepuffs said. Smiling at her. The rest of the Gryffingdors nodded. And the Rawenclaws agreed to. "Go to hell, you little mudblood!" one of the slytherin said. She looked down, she had almost done it! "Hey! It could be fun you know? I think we should join them, and if you don't want to you just go over there and be grumpy! Okay?" she heard Draco Malfoy say. She looked up and smiled at him, glad that he got the rest of the slytherin to join the rest of all the other houses.

Everyone sat down on the floor in a really big circle, still with their group close, but it was a circle. "Ok. Who wants to start?" Hermione asked shyly out. No one volunteered. "I'll do it." Harry said smiling down at her. "Hmm… Let's see, who's the lucky person?" He said searching after one to ask. "Longbottom! Truth or dare?" He asks. "Erhm… I… I… I… I don't know..?" Poor Longbottom. "Truth… I think…" He says really scared for what Harry can do. "Who do you fancy?" Harry says smirking evilly. Neville looked down in his lap, pressing his lips together, didn't want to let everyone know who his secret crush was. "Harry, I don't think-"Hermione starts but Neville cut her off. Taking a deep breath. And says: "Cho Chang…." He whisper, but it's so quiet in the room that everyone hear him.

"Hermione? Truth or dare?" Neville ask her. Well, this is a hard question, because if she takes true he could make her do something awkward, but on the other side, it was Neville Longbottom we are talking about! "Uhm… Dare I think…" She says. But when she sees the look on Neville's face she knows she should have taken truth. "Ehm… Can I take that back?" She asks him, but he only shakes on his head.

_Oh please, Merlin. Help me! _"I dare you to….. Tell us who stole your first kiss." He said smirking evilly. _Oh my gosh!_ _That's Malfoy! I can't say that! Or can I? Miip! I hate you Neville, just wait for my revenge!_ "Uhm..." She looks up at Draco who meets her gaze and frown. "Uhm… The person… I got my first kiss from… Uhm… Draco Malfoy…" She whispers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Bloody hell! Was he the one Hermione kissed first? _When he met her gaze he frown, it was him!_ Good Merlin! I thought it was that Weasly-guy!_

Everyone was staring at Hermione with shocked eyes. And slowly they turned their heads to stare shocked at Draco. "Who cares?" He asks the shocked faces. "It was just a kiss! And I have to get these freshmen-years of me…" He saw how embarrassing she was, and tried to put their thought over to whatever expects that he and Hermione had kissed.

"So, Hermione? Who do you want to ask?" he asks her. He can see that she is thinking on who to ask…

After a long time their actually having a great time, and everyone has forgotten the kiss. When it's Harry's turn he smirks evilly at him. "Draco! What do you choose? Truth? Or dare?" _What the hell is Potter up to now? Ok, let's see… He knows I will think like this, and know I'm going to take truth, but then maybe he planned that too, so he knows I'm going to take dare… Or maybe he wants me to take truth..? Bloody hell, I don't know… Ok, I'll just take- _

"I choose dare, Potter!" But when he sees the evilly grin on Potter's face, he know he choose wrong. "Okay. Girls, can you go over there, I don't want you to know what Malfoy has to do." Slowly the girls go to the other side of the room. "Okay, Malfoy you have to –"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I don't like the look on Harry's face… I know Malfoy is Harry's enemy, but I don't like that evilly look at his face! I mean I could be nice to him for once. Gosh! What is he up to? _

When the Harry had told what Malfoy had to do, all the boys laugh and look at the girls and burst out in hysterical laughter. They hear a soft knock on the door, and the door opens and Snape comes in. "You can all go now." He says and disappears from the room. Everyone look at each other and says bye and see you on Monday.

"What did you say to him, Harry?" Hermione ask curious. Harry only shakes his head. "Nope, I don't going to tell you. Then you ruin everything." He says with an irritating look on his face. "Oh you, stupid little fish!" Hermione says and hits him playfully in the arm.

_It's probably something he has to do in class. Dance around like a chicken or whatever like that…_

"It doesn't have anything to do with dancing chickens, just so you know it!" Harry says with a grin on his face. "Did you just read my mind!? Or… oh god! You put that spell on me so you can read my thoughts!? Harry Potter! Get out of my head!" Hermione yells at Harry, who's just laughing at her. "You know? I tried to find your mind of you and Malfoy kiss, but it's so much boring books stuff that I couldn't find it… You should clear up in your head a little bit- oh I'm meaning clear up in hole your head." And walks up to the boys bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Hermione woke up extremely happy that it was Saturday, and not Monday. In a very good mood she walked down to the dining hall for some breakfast. Sitting down next to Harry, and in front of Ron she starts to take some pancakes and a cup of blackberry tea. "So… Hermione, someone of your friends got kissed today?" Ron asks with his mouth full of pie. "Nooooo… Stop that! You're just being mean to me because of the kiss with Draco!" Ron opened his mouth in shock so half of the pie in his mouth falls out. "Uhrg! Grouse, Ron!" She says and looks at him in disgust.

"Ehrm… I'm out of here…" She says and takes her pancake in one bite and walks out of the dining hall. What she didn't notice was a tall blond haired boy following her on distance. _Gosh! Ron is so stupid! What I'm I thinking? I love him! Gaah! Why I'm I in love with this stupid little fish! _ Then when she rounded the corner someone took a good grasp around her wrist and turned her around

"What the hell, Malfo-" She was cut off with his lips pressing against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm… so hi ;) I just wanted to say that if you're wondering about something (the story, what I'll write next, or just whatever!) just ask, and I'll answer you. **

**And sadly I don't own the HP series… **

**I'm sorry that the chapters get so short ;( But I'll try to make them longer for each chapter (just so you know I'm trying, but as you probably know already: I'm not good in writing long chapters) And the spelling mistakes, but when I get an idea I just write really fast, and don't check the spell mistakes after I've wrote it. But hopefully you're all so kind that you don't mind a few spelling mistakes ;) and back to the story **

_Previous:_

"_Ehrm… I'm out of here…" She says and takes her pancake in one bite and walks out of the dining hall. What she didn't notice was a tall blond haired boy following her on distance. _Gosh! Ron is so stupid! What I'm I thinking? I love him! Gaah! Why I'm I in love with this stupid little fish!_ Then when she rounded the corner someone took a good grasp around her wrist and turned her around_

"_What the hell, Malfo-"She was cut off about his lips pressing against hers_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When the Malfoy pushed her away they stared at each other for a long time. "To not have kissed anybody you're a really great kisser I must say." The blond headed boy says and gives her a friendly smile. "Uhm… Thanks I Think…" She mumbles back to know really charming boy in front of her. Leaning against her he whisper in her ear: "And I'm serious about it to. You're really a good kisser" He says and disappear before she can do anything.

_W_hat the bloody spell happened to _the old Draco Malfoy!? Not that I miss him, I'll just want to know why he got so… so… so nice lately. What was I doing before that handsome- no, no, no, no, Nooooo! I didn't think that!? Or did I? Well, let's see, I was complaining in my head about that stupid little redheaded fish, Ron. But now I'm so happy that I can't come up with something to complain about… What the spell? What's that feeling in my tummy? Oh gosh! I'm not falling in love with Draco Malfoy? Or I'm I? _

Walking down the corridor and thinking about this she didn't notice Ginny who was observing the whole kissing thing between Draco and her.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after her. Ginny runs up to her, and so walk beside her. "What the bloody hell was that!? He KISSED you!" she asks confused. "Shhhhh!" Hermione whispers to Ginny who looks even more confused than ever. "But… Tell me what happened then!" she whispers a little bit loudly back to Hermione who looks just as confused as Ginny. "I don't really know… He has kissed me two times this week… And I really don't know why he does. Do you think it's a prank? To make me fall in love with him, and then he breaks my heart" Hermione asks her redheaded friend. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure… But you're not falling in love with this slytherin-guy!" Hermione sends her a look. "Oh! With Merlin's pants! Do you have feelings for him?" She asks so in shock that she forgets to whisper.

They now have reached the Gryffingdors common room. "Who do you have feelings for you said?" Ron and Harry ask them and look curious at them. "No one!" Hermione screams at them a little too fast. So Ginny rescues her with dragging her up to the girl's bedroom. "Are you sure? Do you _really _have feelings for him?" Ginny ask as soon as they're up on the girl's bedroom. "No! Of course not! Or maybe a little bit… But he has been so nice to me lately!" Hermione goes right up in a defense position.

"Hey! Relax! Be cool. Take it easy! I'm not accusing you OR Malfoy!" Ginny try to calm her down, but she fails. This just makes Hermione angrier. "I thought you were on my side of this!" She yells at a now angry blushing Ginny. "But I am! I jus-"she starts but Hermione cuts her off. "If you are, you're supposed to support me! Help me to get an answer in all this mess!" Hermione now yells and run down the stairs to the common room, and almost crash into Ron.

"What's up?" He asks her friendly. But Hermione is so angry that she throws a vase after him and runs out. Running down all the stairs she finally gets out and can suck in some fresh ear. Stand there and stare at the sun a little time she go down to the lake. (Her new favorite place plus the library)

When she's with the lake she takes a few deep breaths and screams out all her angriness and frustration. She yells and screams so much that she doesn't seem to notice or hear the tall blond-headed boy coming closer to her. "Why are you screaming?" He asks her. She turns around. Shocked! "What do you want, Malfoy?" It seemed like she was saying this very often this times… He comes closer to her. Pulling his arms around her hips and pulls her closer. She doesn't protest so he comes closer to her and whisper in her ear "This" And he kisses her. It was a long blow-minding kiss.

_What the spell? I'm angry at him! I hate this guy! _She thinks and pushes him away. "Why do you kiss me at all? I'm a Gryffindor, and you are a Slytherin! We're supposed to hate each other!" She yells at him. He doesn't seem to care so much about it. And then a smirk shows up in his pale face. "I like breaking the rules" He says and walk away. "Draco!?" Hermione call out, and runs up to him. "You're lying, I saw it." She says and walks up to the castle, now she let him stand alone in shock.

_Hah! How do you think of THAT Draco Malfoy? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shit!" It's almost got an hour since I talked to Hermione! Uhm… I got to go!" He says to Crab and Goyle. He walks out of the Slytherin's common room, and try to find the girl with lovely hazel eyes and that lovely curly hair. "How goes your bet, Malfoy?" Potter and Weasly ask him on the way to find Hermione. "Well, it goes. I think she's a little bit confused. And, Weasly? Where is your mudblood girlfriend?" he ask not just to be mean, but he didn't know where she was. "On the library, I guess. And by the way, Malfoy! She's not my girlfriend, and stop calling her mudblood!" Weasly says and goes in another direction with Potter right behind.

On the library he sees her sitting in a chair deep concentrate reading a book. "Granger!" He says and walks up to her, leans down to her head level and kiss her slowly, but still a mind-blowing kiss. While hi kiss her his thoughts ran…

_I have to stop! It was just a light kiss he said! But I really just want to kiss her more and never stop. What the bloody hell is going on with me? I'm I falling in love with this girl? No! It can't be? Just because she's hot I don't have to fall in love with her. Or… Right? _

Slowly he push himself away from her, confused about his feelings. What's his real feeling for this girl? Standing up he walked away. And all sudden he starts to run. He was confused, but mostly angry because he didn't know what feelings he had for this girl with lovely hazel eyes.

_**One hour later**_

Where is she? He was walking around. Search for her. He was so up in his thought that he didn't notice her before he almost bumped into her. Taking her in his arms he kisses her with so much passion. After a few second it seemed like Hermione was coming to herself again and push him away. "Why?" She asks him, but don't stop to listen to his answer, just goes away. Let him standing there again, in the empty now really lonely hallways.

_**Another hour later **_

It was almost dinner, one hour to dinner. And he had to find her, Hermione. What a lovely name she has. There she is! In a classroom. "Hello there." He says and walks closer to her. She slowly turns around and just stares at him. "Hey, Draco. What's up?" She asks him. "Are you going to kiss me now?" She asks him. "Yes" He murmur and kiss her slowly a mind-blowing kiss. As it always is when they kiss each other. "What did Harry dare you to do yesterday?" She asks him.

**Soooo? Someone found out what Harry dared Draco to do? And I just wanted to say that if you're wondering about something (the story, what I'll write next, or just whatever!) just ask, and I'll answer you. **

**I'm sorry that the chapters get so short ;( But I'll try to make them longer for each chapter (just so you know I'm trying, but as you probably know already: I'm not good in writing long chapters) Sooooooo: Read and Rewiev! **

**-DramioneJillyFish **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, hi! Sadly I don't own the HP series ;( **

**But hey! It's a new chapter of my story! So read and rewiev. ;)**

**And now, I'm so kind that I've collected all the really, really tiny ideas and made one more chapter. And still: If you're wondering about something, just ask! I don't bite-**

**And then over to the chapter! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Previous:

_It was almost dinner, one hour to dinner. And he had to find her, Hermione. What a lovely name she has. There she is! In a classroom. "Hello, there." He says and walks closer to her. She slowly turns around and just stares at him. "Hey, Draco. What's up?" she asks him. "Are you going to kiss me now?" she asks him. "Yes." He murmur and kiss her slowly, a mind-blowing kiss. As it always is when they kiss each other. "What did Harry dare you to do yesterday?" she asks him. _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry was sitting on his bed. Hearing and feeling everything Hermione feels. Harry was still in Hermione's head, but didn't tell anyone. He knows about all the kisses. The plan was just to make Malfoy feel a little bit awkward. He didn't have to do it. And it was Hermione! Bloody hell. He couldn't tell Ron. What had he done? He knew that Ron and Hermione felt the same for each other, and when he said to Ron that he should try to make Hermione jealous he didn't knew that Hermione just learned to come over him. And Malfoy helped her come over him? But now he knew that Draco Malfoy thought that Hermione was the hottest girl in their class. Wow. Who would guess that?

He dropped out of her head for a while, didn't want to think about it anymore, that it was his fault that Hermione was falling in love with Malfoy and not Ron. Walking down to dinner he met her in the hall. "Hey." He says, and she nods to him. In silence they walk together to the dining hall. There they meets Ron and they sits together in the Gryffindor table. At was an awkward silence between Ron and Hermione. "Uhm… So, someone did something awesome lately." Harry tries to make a conversation. But doesn't seem to success very much. "Yeah, I got married to Voldemort." Hermione says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have to go, see you later" Hermione says and walks out of the dining hall. And when Hermione is out of the dining hall Harry sees Draco stands up, sending him a look and disappear from the dining hall to.

"Uhm… I think I'm going to…" Ron starts, but Harry screams no so high that Ron slowly sits down again. "Leave her alone" he just says. Don't want his friend to find the girl he's been totally in love with since forever. This should be the sixth kiss.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hermione was on her way out, when she heard his voice. The voice was calling her name. She turns around, to face the handsome slithering boy. She goes to meet him and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Slowly she pushes him away. "What did Harry dare you to do yesterday, Draco?" She asks him, has to know it. "You have to wait in six hours." He just says and walks away from her.

_Six hours? What the spell? Six hours..? _

"Hi, Ginny! Where are you going?" Hermione call after her red-headed friend. "Oh, hi." Ginny says and give her a friendly smile. Together they walked out to the lake; they were staring out in the beautiful horizon. In the corner of her eye she can see that Ginny is crying, but she knows that she would tell her if she really wanted to talk about something. Now she could her Ginny's sobbing. So she turned around. "Hey. Ginny? What is it?" She asks her. "Ha… Har… Harr…y! Harry! He… doesn… doesn't! Notice… m… m… me!" _What the devil!? _"What the devil is going on her!? Are you still in love with him!? But, but you're dating that guy..? Bloody spell! What was his name? Anyway! What the devil!?" Hermione asks confused.

Hermione gives Ginny a friendly hug. "Come on red-head. Let's go get some tea." She says and together they walk up to the castle again. And on the kitchen they get some tea and then they starts they walk over to the Gryffindor's common room.

Suddenly Hermione felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Stopping up and turn around to meet the cold hands owner, but she couldn't see the owner. "Ehrm… Ginny, just go. Uhm… I'll meet you in the common room." She just says. Doesn't wait for the answer, just start to walk down the really scary hallways. Rounding the corner someone pull her close to the wall. Closing her eyes in fear for what the devil was going on. "Hi, 'Mione." She can hear him say. So slowly she opens her eyes, and stare into gorges silver eyes. She just stands there. And the kiss didn't come shocking on her anymore.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_That's eight… I think… Yes, yes it is! _Harry was thinking, still in Hermione's head. Bu_t hell! _Ginny was in love with him! And he felt the same for her! He had to go talk to her. _I think I should get out of Hermione's head; it's not kind of me spying on her like that. In her head…_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hermione saw Harry, Ron and Ginny in the couch.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Night troll!" Ron jumps up from the couch when he sees Hermione. Slowly she lifts up a hand up to her head. "With Merlin's beard! Is it SO bad?" She asks them. Ginny is now rolling on the floor laughing hysterical. Ron blushing like hell was out, and Harry is trying to hide a smile but doesn't success much with that. "What!?" Hermione yells at them, but she just have to laugh with them. This is her friends. Wow, how she loved them all. "Night… Night… Troll! Oh my, Ron! How did you come up with that?" Ginny ask still laughing hysterical. "I really can't stay here anymore!" Hermione says shaking her head, but still smiling walking out of the common room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

On the library, the best place to relax with a good book. She had found a really interesting book; The Marauders memories. It wasn't a real library book, but a book made by some students who called themselves for; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Who calls themselves for that!? But anyway, it's a really interesting book. All the pranks and jokes on the other students and teachers! It sounds really funny to break the rules one time. When she had told that to Ron and Harry they just looked at her like "Who are you? And what the bloody hell have you done with Hermione Granger!?"

"Reading? That's Hermione." She knows that it's him before he comes out from behind a bookshelf. Draco Malfoy. He kisses her (not really a shock.) But still, it was a mind-blowing kiss. "So, still not found out what Potter dared me to do?" He asks her. Pushing him away, with an evil smirk put on her face. "Shh! No talking at the library!" she says to him, takes the marauders memories book with her.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\One Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

He kissed her long and with passion. Draco couldn't believe Potter had dared him to do this! When she found out he would probably break her heart in thousands of pieces! And the worst thing was that he was falling in love with this girl!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Another Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They were kissing again. _Wow, I've never been kissed so much on one day. Is this my lucky day?_ Hermione was thinking for herself. But when she met Draco's face she wasn't so sure anymore. He locked sad… Kissing her forehead he murmured; I'm sorry and walked away. _What was going on? Do I have bad breath? Breathe check! Nope, it's not that… But what the devil was it then!? _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Someone found out what Harry dared Draco to do yet? **

**Questions? Just ask me! And R&R **

**-DramioneJillyFish **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is! The next chapter! What's going to happen? All you have to do is to read! So…**

**I don't own Harry Potter the movies or the books… ;'( but this is my story! So here we go: **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previous:_

They were kissing again. _Wow, I've never been kissed so much on one day. Is this my lucky day?_ Hermione was thinking for herself. But when she met Draco's face she wasn't so sure anymore. He locked sad… Kissing her forehead he murmured; I'm sorry and walked away. _What was going on? Do I have bad breath? Breathe check! Nope, it's not that… But what the devil was it then!? _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Another hour later**_

They were kissing again. And Draco looked sadder than ever. Hermione wanted to ask him what had made him so sad, but every time she try to ask him he only push it away. Wandering about this she went up to the common room. Only to see that Ginny was still on the floor laughing and Ron and Harry hysterical laugh with her too. And when they got to see her look they shut up, and Harry got big eyes. "Ron! It's the last hour this hour! We gotta find Malfoy!" He says and grabs Ron's hand and rush out of the room. "Do you know what they mean with a last hour and following after Malfoy?" Ginny ask her with a confused face. "Let's find the rest of the girls who was playing truth or dare with us and lets find out." Hermione says after a while of thinking. Grabbing Ginny's arm, and marching out of the common room searching for the rest of the girls who was playing truth or dare. After at least forty minutes they found all the girls, but not the Slytherin girls. Standing there in a little group Draco Malfoy suddenly comes in the middle of the group where Hermione was standing.

Draco's Slytherin bunch where making a big circle around the girls and Draco comes closer to Hermione and kisses her. It was a carefully kiss. Then everything happened very fast. The Slytherins disappeared. Then the rest of the boys came. "Who got kissed?" They were all asking the girls. But the girls didn't say anything, they wanted and explanation. So then the boys told the girls that Harry had dared Draco to kiss the hottest girl in their class, and it was not going to be a slytherin girl. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, and then it came, a really loud noise from the floor over them. And then everything got really quiet. Everyone was staring at each other in fare.

And then death eaters where coming from everywhere. Hermione couldn't see anything. She could hear Ron's panic voice calling her name. Then she felt her whole body froze to ice. Falling down and hear her nose brake. _Ok, act dead!_ Was the only thought that was flying in her head! "NO! Bloody hell! No!" He could hear someone scream, and then someone turned her around and she faced Draco. He had tears in his eyes. Then he met her gaze. Staring at her. Then his eyes widen out. "You're alive?" He asks her. She just nods. He lifts her up and carries her to an empty and probably safe classroom.

He hugged her so hard that she had problem breathing. "Hey, Draco. It's ok. I'm alive." She says, and he pulls himself away from her. Staring at her. "You should go." He says. She looks at him and… "Wait? What?" He takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead. "You should go to your friends. The good ones always win! You're gonna be happy ever after, get married to Weasley." He looks serious at her. "NO! I want to be with you!" She really wants Draco more than Ron. "Your friends going to hat you, you know that?" He asks her. She looks down and nods. "But you are never going to get over that? Huh..?" He asks her. He wanted her to come with him so badly! "I could pretend that I'm dead to them…" She whispers up to him.

And so they made a copy of Hermione, a doll that looked just like her and a doll of Draco too. And then ran off. No one ever saw them again, but no one was looking for them, because they were dead, right?

One place in the world Hermione was looking at the moon, the same moon her best friends was staring at. She missed her best friends. Why did she pretend that she was dead for them? Why did she do what she did? But the answer always came to her: Because of love. And when these thought came to her, the thought:

_But hey, what wouldn't you do for love? _

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**And then voila! The story is over! Finnish! Finito! I know this was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it. R&R**

**-DramioneJillyFish **


End file.
